Ancient Kings x Scar Chronicles: Skies of Two Worlds/Chapter 1: Take Flight
Take Flight is the first chapter of Ancient Kings x Scar Chronicles: Skies of Two Worlds. Roleplay It was a clear day on the planet of Mobius. It was either Eurish or Downunda, but the place was unknown. The silence was broken as a warpdrive focus emerged from an empty space in the sky. An object dropped from it, descending towards the grass at high speeds. Upon impact, smoke was formed from its wake. Coughing was heard. "Yet another interference, I suppose," a certain green-haired man said. He reoriented himself as he dusted off his clothes. He then looked around to get an idea of his location. "Where am I now...?" Meanwhile, in the distance, a winged hedgehog was flying to check out this unknown place that had just appeared. She rose up into the clear blue sky, as she spiralled down towards the ground. Without hitting the ground, Keira glided off, and landed safely on the rocky ground. 'I should be careful,' Keira made a mental note to herself. As Joshua walked along the grasslands, his eyebrows rose as he sensed Keira's presence nearby. Without knowledge of other sapient lifeforms in the area, he eagerly turned to see the anthropomorph. "An anthropomorph. It seems I have landed safely on Mobius," he muttered. Seeing Joshua there, Keira went to him to investigate. "Hi, the name's Keira, what's yours?" she asked in a friendly basis. "It came to me! And the entity is a female, I see, from hearing the name and seeing it up close..." Joshua thought. "Joshua Zephyrius from a distant world," he said. Keira nodded, before flapping her sore wings. "I'm supposed to investigate this place, and what's in it," the winged hedgehog groaned. "So.. I be on my way if you don't mind... Except if you want to tag along with me, that's appreciated." "Hmm, you seem to be weary from your looks, milady. May I assist you in your cause? I was to go to Downunda for... a military discussion, per say, but landing here is quite unfortunate as I lack knowledge of this area." "Ohhh, okay then, you may tag along then, and as a repayment, I'll try to get you back from where you came from Joshua," Keira, smirked (in a good way), as she started to flap her wings, lifting her off the ground. "Now, let's go investigate then." "Does she know of any distant worlds here...? I am moved to know this anthropomorph further," Joshua thought. As he crossed his arms, he levitated. "Ready when you are." Keira flapped her wings, propelling into the air, as she flowed electricity through her blood and veins, charging her up little by little. "Right, let's go," the winged hedgehog then nodded while flying. Joshua followed. "This will be interesting..." he thought. Just who really is this winged hedgehog, Keira? He is interested to delve deep into who she really is. The winged hedgehog swooped up into the air, and searched houses, probably finding some dead robots of Eggman's, before grumbling a curse word. "There's nothing, I can't seem to find anything, but I feel a strong power here," Keira mumbled the last part. "Strong power...? Speaking of which, it's kind of strange to me." Joshua was curious to see broken machinery from Eggman Empire. "Those machines... I have never seen those with that odd logo before." It seemed that he does not know Doctor Eggman at all. He was quite curious as to what Keira is looking for... "What were you looking for?" "I'm looking for the man with this logo, and he's called Dr. Eggman," Keira replied. "Me and my friends are all worried that he's bee-" Keira's talk was cut off by the sound of an evil Santa Claus-like laughter in the air. 'Finally,' Keira thought, as she formed a battle stance. "Eggman!! Come out!! I know you're there!!" the winged hedgehog shouted, as Eggman flew out. "Correction, Keira, it's Eggman Nega, not just.. Eggman," the egg shaped man said. "Oh, that's him," Joshua thought. "In all honestly, you look strange for a Terran. Are you from here?" Keira looked at him and explained about Eggman, how he merged with an egg and all. "Uh-huh. He looks disproportional, however." Joshua turned to Eggman Nega. "And this man is the Eggman Nega? Misleading. What do you say we settle this, Keira, whatever you want with him?" "Right, I'll agree with ya, Joshua," the winged hedgehog smirked before charging her electrokinesis up. "Would you like to join in?" "I will know more what he is planning as this ensues." Joshua reached for his left waist with his right hand. "But... he looks powerless. Are you sure he can fight?" The winged one had just nodded and pointed at the army of robots. "Yes, but the army does it for him, so he doesn't have that much experience," Keira answered. "An army, huh...?" Joshua thought. He remembered those broken machinery he saw just earlier with the logo of Eggman Empire. "I see... Now then!" he chanted as he clenched his right fist. He drew a broadsword from a veil of wind, causing a strong gale to be released outwards. The winds would cause a loss of balance to those near him, much more if they are lightweight. "Woah, nice skill ya got there," Keira stated calmly, as she had her light speed gauge fully charged, and she sped off at light speed, confusing the robots. His broadsword shimmered as a diamond under the heavenly sunlight. Despite its seemingly endless experiences in battle, the very sword looked pristine, still. He took the time to take this a bit slower than he usually fights, allowing Keira to take out the mooks until it is time for him to switch. Regardless, light-speed battle was but a common experience to him as a king who protects his people, apparently having the ability to enact the situation by himself. His eyes glowed cyan, revealing a hypotrochoidal pattern on each. Wind blades manifested from nowhere, lunging towards the robots that Keira had not taken out. wind blades are powerful enough to affect standard titanium armor at most. Keira used her special, as she took out her axe, and held her Fusion Shard, shouting, "Lightning... Raid!!" Lightning bolts rained on the robots, making them malfunction randomly. The winged one then charged her electricity into her grey/blue battle axe, as she slashed it at a few more robots. "They're a lot!!" Keira groaned. As she said that, Joshua began charging towards the robots, reaching tachyonic speeds upon acceleration. "Endless Waltz." As he muttered, he took off as he swung his strangely lightweight broadsword across a manifold number of those robots in a minuscule amount of time. The winged hedgehog had just blasted a current of electricity that surrounded her, as she flew up and attacked Eggman Nega. She fired a blast of lightning below her, and glared at Nega, giving him the, 'go away' sign. Being the coward he was, Eggman Nega flew off, leaving his robots in battle. As he was attacking non-stop, he saw Eggman Nega fleeing from the skirmish. Figuring what this is all about, the seemingly endless flurry of attacks he delivered stopped as he took off at a significantly lower speed to pursue him. "Don't!! You don't need to!!" Keira flailed her arms and hands to warn Joshua. "It might be a trap!!" Joshua did not hear her warning as he was moving at a high velocity. Gathering enough velocity to increase air time, he jumped high as he started to float. All of a sudden, as he was situated mid-air, it seemed that his legs looked distorted by visual disturbances around him. However, it did not seem to be any disadvantageous to him... "Tachyon Strike." As he muttered the name of his famous finishing attack, he launched himself towards Eggman Nega while his right foot was extended, which was a flying side kick down through the bones of anyone hit by this lethal move. He was traveling at high speeds enough to hit the ground within a mere second. The strange thing about this, however, was that he missed his attack. Thus, he crashed on the ground as soon as he made impact. An emanating cloud of debris from the ground he was on followed immediately. Luckily, the kick was strong enough to create a powerful tremor that could outbalance anything lighter than a metric ton on the ground, especially ones at constant motion, within the range of a hundred meters. Eggman Nega did stumble on the ground, falling on his belly. "Gah! My belly!" "Are you okay?" Keira asked Joshua. "I told you not to follow him, he's always like that." From the debris and the cloud of dust, Joshua emerged unharmed. He revealed himself as the dust cloud was blown away by a gust. "Hm." Nega rose up slowly as he dusted off his clothes. "Why you...!" Joshua's eyes met with Nega. His eyes glowed. Strangely, this caused Nega, of all people, to flinch! "Are you scared, Nega?" Keira mocked. Nega blinked. "Heh! We'll meet again soon enough... That time, you shall meet your demise. Prepare yourself until then!" Joshua scoffed. "I assume you have your own army? We shall see about that..." Nega walked away without another word but he left an evil cackle behind. "..." Joshua was silent. He was really calm about it... Does he have an army himself? Putting a hand on Joshua, Keira gave him an encouraging smile. "You don't need an army as strong as him to win actually," she told him. "I'm gonna help ya." "... Heh," Joshua smiled lightly. "You remind me of someone I know so well. She is an endearing woman who was brave and meek at the same time." Keira smirked coolly back at him, and replied, "You too, remind me of one black and red hedgehog that is actually serious." "... I'll take that as a compliment," Joshua replied. "So what is our next course of action?" "I believe you wanted to go home?" the winged one asked. "I seldom have experienced this accident. But by the looks of you, I am on Mobius..." Joshua looked around. "Fortunately, this is my spare time, so what do you need?" "Hm, not really, just to actually see what's around this torn city," Keira shrugged, as she started flapping her wings. "I don't really want to make myself as a burden to you, so, are you okay with this?" "Mm-hm." Aelianos turned to the sky. "It's been a while since my stay in Downunda."